


Being a Good Sport

by Comfort_Zone



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Bondage, Hazing, Liam Payne - Freeform, M/M, Playful teasing, Tickle torture, Tickling, Ticklish Liam Payne, Zayn Malik - Freeform, hiding items, nothing extreme or horrible, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comfort_Zone/pseuds/Comfort_Zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's the newest member of the footie team and of course gets hazed a bit. After the team's most recent prank, Liam gets a bit more than he bargained for from one of his teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being a Good Sport

"So you guys are seriously going to leave me like this?" Liam asked as he watched the rest of the team pack up their things and head out of the locker room.

This being stretched out and tied down to one of the benches in the locker room. The tall boy was bound with spools and spools of athletic tape at his wrists, elbows, waist, just below his knees and his ankles.

"Don't worry mate" Louis said. "The cleaner will arrive in a few hours. They'll let you out."

Liam sighed as his new teammates walked out laughing at his predicament.

He's not surprised by this turn of events, not really. He was new to the team. New to the town actually. He'd just moved here about six months ago and began attending the university three months ago. An athletic guy, Liam decided to try out for the footie team and was very happy when he made it. Of course, being the new guy meant some hazing from his new teammates. Hiding his cleats so he'd have to practice in his socks, hiding his things, teasing, getting a little rough on the field, and being tied to random things and left to fend for himself. Liam was an easy-going guy. No big deal. He'll just have to wait this out too.

He'd been laying there for a little while, not sure how long since there were no clocks that he could see, when he heard the locker room door open. Sighing with relief at the thought of the cleaner arriving. It would be a bit embarrassing to have to explain his predicament and ask to be released, but he would have to bite the bullet if he wanted to get free and home at a decent hour.

Needless to say, he was very surprised to see one of his teammates and not the cleaner coming around one of the rows of lockers he was surrounded by. 

"What are you doing here Zayn?"

Zayn was also on the footie team. He was brown skinned (half Pakistani and half white), with dark hair that was currently up in a ponytail and hazel eyes. He had a slim build, a bunch of tattoos and was a great footie player. He was quiet, very intelligent, studied a lot, loved to read, loved art, loved a good prank, had three sisters and his parents whom he loved dearly, and had a really nice smile.

Not that Liam's really noticed.

He was currently dressed down in jeans and a dark green sweater with his bag on his back.

He was also one of Liam's "tormentors". 

The quiet boy hesitated before answering.

"Came to check on you. Felt bad...."

"You shouldn't. It's okay. I'm fine. Part of being a member of the team right?"

"Right. Um..."

"Does the rest of the team know your here?"

"No. Told them I had a project for one of my classes. Then came back after they left" he finished as he sat down near Liam's feet.

Liam laughed.

"I could untie you" Zayn suggested.

"No. I'm okay. You shouldn't be here. One of the other guys might see you. Don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

It's not that he didn't like or trust Zayn. Quite the opposite. He liked the guy, but he wasn't sure if this was another test set up by the team. So he decided to just play along until it all ended.

"Are you sure? I won't say anything" 

"I'm sure. Well.." Liam trailed off as he shifted uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, you guys grabbed me before I could get my weight belt off and now it's digging into my back."

"I'll get it then" Zayn said as he moved towards Liam's midsection, straddled him standing up and lifted his footie jersey. Zayn paused at the site of Liam's abs. He nearly reached out and touched them before he caught himself. He reached out to try and undo the belt but was having a bit of difficulty with the way Liam was positioned. As he was working on the belt, his fingers accidentally brushed against Liam's side, causing the bound boy to jump.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Zayn asked as he pulled away.

"No no. I, you tickled me that's all"

"Oh, sorry" Zayn grinned as he went back to work on the belt and continuing to "accidentally" brush against Liam's side until he was giggling. 

"Sorry" he apologized as he finally got the belt free. "It was an accident."

"Sure it was" Liam replied laughing.

"What exactly are you trying to accuse me of?" Zayn said mock-angrily.

"Nothing. Just that your a tickle monster"

"How dare you?" Zayn kept up the act. "Like, I said. It was an accident. This, however, is on purpose" he finished as he put both hands on Liam's sides and began tickling.

"Zayn no! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

The brown skinned boy squeezed his teammate's sides and smiled as he looked up at his face. Liam's eyes were squeezed shut and squinty, the same way they always did when he was happy and laughing, while a steady stream of laughter fell from his pouty lips.

Zayn stopped tickling and gingerly sat on Liam's thighs and watched as Liam continued to laugh.

"Where else are you ticklish?"

Liam just shook his head still trying to catch his breath.

"Okay then" Zayn said as he placed his fingers on Liam's stomach, finally getting his chance to touch those abs. Zayn squeezed, poked and prodded every inch of Liam's tummy, concentrating on the spot just below his belly button.

"Zayn come on--AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn giggled as he began to scratch at the edge of Liam's innie belly button. Liam laughed and tried to suck his stomach in. All he managed to do however, was force Zayn's hand into his navel.

"If you wanted me to tickle you there Li, all you had to do was ask" Zayn said as he swirled his finger around and around while continuing to squeeze just beneath.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAZAYNHAHAHAHAHAHZAYNPLEASEAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn finally stopped his tickling and smiled fondly at the boy beneath him as he laughed. Once Liam had begun to recover, Zayn slowly started to trail his fingers up Liam's sides and stopped at his ribs. He wanted to get at them, but Liam's jersey kept sliding back down and getting in the way. He raised the jersey and pulled up and over Liam's head, covering his face. The jerseys they played in were made of cotton and mesh material and were quite breathable, so Liam wouldn't suffocate.

"Zayn, come on mate, please I-" Liam stopped whatever else he was about to say when he felt Zayn place both of his hands on his ribs, splaying out his fingers and softly caressed his skin. He squirmed and held his breath before the boy above him tentatively rubbed the skin there. He'd begun to struggle a bit and Zayn, sensing weakness, rubbed faster and faster until Liam was laughing once more.

"HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Liam nearly shot off the bench when, while still tickling his ribs, Zayn had begun blowing raspberries on his tummy.

"OOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"It works on my sisters. I figured it would work on you too" Zayn said between raspberries.

Liam's cackling laughter could be heard from under the jersey and Liam shook his head from side to side. At first, he didn't think anything of his vision being taken away. He simply thought this made it easier for Zayn to get at his body, but it had a double use. Liam not being able to see meant that he was able to feel more and when you're extremely ticklish, that wasn't necessarily a great thing. Nothing he could do about it though.

His cackles turned into gasps as Zayn carefully prodded at Liam's armpits, looking for a reaction. Liam didn't want to give him one so he gritted his teeth and held his breath, but Zayn was persistent. Every time Liam's body jumped or reacted in any way only encouraged him to keep going. 

Liam sighed with relief when Zayn pulled his fingers away, but tensed up when he heard him going through his bag. He lay there anxiously and suddenly jumped when he felt something soft in both his armpits. He didn't know what they were, just that they felt soft, but somehow firm at the same time. Liam squirmed at the upward strokes and short barks of laughter would shoot passed his lips. 

"Do you like my paint brushes Li? I never go anywhere without them. Good thing huh?" Zayn whispered to Liam. He was now sitting on Liam's arms for better access to his sensitive pits. Zayn swirled the brushes faster and faster until Liam could no longer resist and let out full blown laughter. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn alternated between long slow strokes like he was leisurely painting a masterpiece (which he kinda was) and short fast strokes on his living canvas. He danced the brushes all over Liam's hallows, loving the giggles he was bringing out of him.

"Tickle tickle tickle Li. I could do this all day you know? I love hearing you laugh" Zayn said as he dropped the brushes and dug into Liam's pits with his fingers. Liam went from giggling to howling with laughter in a matter of moments.

"ZAHAHAHAHAHAYNNOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn kept up the hard tickling for a while before slowing down his tickling and softly teasing his ticklish pits, first with his fingers and then once more with the brushes. Zayn would sometimes even taken the blunt end of the paint brushes and pretend to write all over the fleshy surface laughing along as Liam panted with helpless laughter. He would then go back to softly tickling with the bristles again.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAhheheheheheehehehehehhahahahahahahahahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHhhhahahahahahahahahehehehehahahahahahahhehehheheehehehehahahehaha"

Zayn didn't only tickle Liam's armpits with the paintbrushes. He painted across Liam's neck and collarbones, across his chest, nipples and to the very tops of his ribs. This made the boy titter and gasp, his breath hitching as the brushes teased along his sensitive flesh. There was no real rhyme or reason to Zayn's tickling. No real pattern. He just tickled where he wanted to and that made it hard for Liam to prepare himself. He wasn't sure if he'd feel the tickling in his pits and he'd laugh or if he would feel the brushes against his nipples and would have to try to bite back a groan at the feeling.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *gasp* HAHAHhehehehehehehehehehe" 

Something had begun to swirl around in Liam's belly. A feeling of pleasure that just continued to build with every tickling stroke. He'd been tickled before, by his sisters, friends and older cousins, but the tickling never felt like this before. Maybe it was his current position or the hot guy doing the tickling, but it was starting to become a bit overwhelming. He didn't think he'd be able to hide his reactions much longer. While the tickling was enjoyable, Liam didn't want to possibly scare Zayn off by letting him see how the tickling, that was obviously part of the hazing, was effecting him. Liam didn't want Zayn to think he was a weirdo that go turned on by being tickled. He also didn't want to embarrass himself in front Zayn.

"Zayn hehehehehe Zayn please" tried to say through his shirt, though it was a bit muffled. "Zayn please I-hahahahahahahahastophahahahahahayou-you don't haha"

Zayn stopped for a moment as he leaned down and whispered.

"I know exactly what I'm doing to you."

Liam's shock was quickly replaced with laughter and outright groans as Zayn used the paint brushes to continuously tickle his nipples. He brushed around and would occasionally brush the very tip, loving the groaning giggles he was hearing. Loving the feeling of being in control of this man's body.

A few more tickles on Liam's upper body with the brushes and Zayn stood up, placing the brushes in his back pocket. Liam lay there gasping as his tears of laughter were being soaked up by his T-shirt. He tensed up when he felt Zayn's finger tips trail from his chest, down his stomach and he groaned when Zayn brushed against his dick making it jump. Zayn walked down and straddled Liam's bound ankles and the captive man felt his cleats being unlaced and removed.

"Zayn---" Liam started.

"Ssh. I have to check."

"You have to?"

"Yes. For science" he grinned as Liam giggled at his answer.

Liam then started giggling for another reason as Zayn ran his fingers up and down his socked feet. He squirmed and laughed and flailed his feet, but couldn't shake Zayn's persistent fingers. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Zayn turned to look back at his laughing captive. If Liam was this ticklish with his socks on, then he couldn't wait to get them off and get at his bare feet.

He scratched and scratched at the socked soles, giving the arches a lot of his attention.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn kept this up for a while, until he could no longer hold off on his desire to tickle Liam's bare soles. He rolled one of the socks from Liam's ankle and grabbing the toes of Liam's sock. Zayn began to pull them upward and laughed when Liam began fighting back. The captive man would scrunch his toes and pull them back down. He didn't pull them very far, but for Liam it was a small victory. Zayn continued this game of tug of war with Liam for a few moments before pulling the sock and tickling the part of Liam's foot that was exposed, breaking Liam's concentration and allowing Zayn to see his naked foot.

"Zayn please---please"

"Sssh. For science remember?"

"Zayn no---"

Zayn experimentally stroked the now bare sole and was startled by the roar of laughter that came out of Liam.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn pulled his fingers back.

"I barely touched you Liam. I can't believe---I'm really going to enjoy this."

"Nooo--HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn was now using both hands on Liam's rather large foot. He let his fingers play all over the soft skin. Tickling every inch, every crevice, every wrinkle he could get his fingers on, relishing in the tortured laughter that was being ripped from the man beneath him. This feeling of total control was an incredible for Zayn. To be able to control this muscular man's reactions with a few tickles was incredibly intoxicating. He couldn't get enough.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

Deciding to take a bit of mercy on his captive, Zayn focused his tickling on Liam's other socked sole. It wasn't much of a reprieve, but it was something. 

"Which tickles more Liam. The socked foot or the bare one?"

"Zayn--AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-Zaynpleasepleaseplease--HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMMMMMMMAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Which one? This one?" He said as he tickled the socked foot.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

"Or this one?" He asked as he tickled the Liam's bare foot.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEEEEEEEHAHAHAHA"

"Looks like we have a winner" Zayn laughed as he started to removed Liam's other sock, getting into the same tug of war as before, until he finally tickled Liam once again and won the game.

"Now you're in trouble" Zayn said as he reached into his bag.

Liam lay there weakly as he felt something being tied around his big toes.

Once Zayn was satisfied, he put his tape back into his bag.

"Now you're really in trouble" Zayn said as he watched Liam's feet flexing against the toe bondage. 

Liam whimpered as he felt Zayn's fingers on the soles of his feet. Not tickling, simply touching. The anticipation was driving Liam crazy and he began to involuntarily giggle at the mere thought of what was to come. 

Zayn smiled and enjoyed the power he wielded before giving Liam's soles a few hard, fast upward strokes with his fingers before wildly tickling all over.

"EEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn ran his fingers all over at first, but then began to methodically tickle every inch looking for the most ticklish spots. He spent time at the heels, which needed a bit of a harder touch, the middle of his foot which was very ticklish under a normal touch, the balls of his feet which seemed to respond very well to short fast tickles and finally, his arch.

Zayn struck gold.

Liam's arches were very responsive and easily the most ticklish parts of his feet. So of course Zayn spent most of his time tickling them.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Zayn doesn't know how long he spent tickling those incredible arches, but he did manage to tickle Liam into silent laughter. He turned, without stopping, and watched as his teammate convulsed silently as his body was racked with helpless ticklish laughter. Zayn felt a bit sorry for Liam, but the feeling of control over this sexy man was winning out, so he continued for a little while longer until Liam's silent laughter became snorts.

Zayn stood up and walked around to sit in front of Liam's red soles. He straddled the long bench and scooted down until he was lying on his stomach face to face with his captives feet. He grabbed his paintbrushes and waited patiently for Liam's snorting laughter to quiet down. It took a little longer than he though it would. He first went in and out of snorting and silent laughter, then when he did gain some breath back, his full blown laughter and snorts could now be heard.

Zayn thought it was so cute. While he continued to wait, he examined Liam's feet. Large, with wrinkly soles and they looked well taken care of. He looked up at Liam's long tapered toes and gently blew air onto them, smiling as they curled. That would be a great thing to remember for later.

If there was a later.

Once Liam's laughter became a few giggles, Zayn took a paintbrush in each hand ran them up and down the soles in front of him.

Liam scrunched his toes and flexed his feet, but couldn't get away from the soft bristles. Up and down Zayn painted with Liam feeling every bristle on his sensitive feet. Liam had no fight in him and just laughed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn brushed along his foot, intentionally avoiding Liam's arches. He wanted to save that for later. Instead he ran the brushes just underneath Liam's toes and heard the bench whine under Liam's attempts to break free.

"EEEEEEEEEEENOOONOTTHEREHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn smiled like a shark that sensed blood in the water. Temporarily forgetting about Liam's arches, he decided to focus on his toes. He swirled the paintbrushes around and in between each toe, as well as underneath.

"OHGODOHGODOHGODOOOOOHAHHAHHAHAHANOOOOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn continued all along Liam's feet and toes before finally preparing to attack those arches. He positioned the brush right against the center of Liam's arches and gave it a quick stroke. Once again the bench strained and Liam began to laugh and babble incoherently. Zayn simply smiled and swirled the brushes in tight little circles against the flexing arches in front of him.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAGOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHADHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn loved how the tickling had such a massive effect on Liam. If he reacted this way with soft paintbrushes, he could only imagine how he'd react to a stiffer brush. As he continued tickling, Liam's uncontrolled laughter was beginning to take a toll on Zayn.  
He bit back a groan as his hips began to grind into the bench. He already knew how Liam was feeling, but all this tickling, all this control was having an effect on him too. He brushed and brushed until the friction from the bench was no longer enough.

He stood up and walked over to Liam, straddling the still giggling man and grinding down on his tented footie shorts, smiling at the groans interspersed with the giggles. Zayn thought his next idea was a bit bold, but decided to go through with it anyway. 

He moved forward until he was fully laying on top of Liam, there crotches lined up and touching, both men hissing at the sensation. 

"Zayn, I--ugh--Zayn please I--no oh no hahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn, paintbrushes still in hand, was again tickling Liam's armpits, swirling them around and around. Liam's laughter was like music to his ears. It was almost like someone had given him a shot of adrenaline. It was so addictive. He pulled the paint brushes away and put them into his back pocket once again. He then placed his fingers into Liam's armpits and softly tickled as he placed kisses along his ticklish captive's chest. Spending time teasing his nipples with his tongue as he tickled down to Liam's ribs.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHhahahahahahahahahahahahaoooohmanhahahahahahahahahahahahahZaynhahahahahahahahgodaZaynpleasepleasepleasehahahahahaha"

Zayn's own breath hitched as he ground down into Liam's hips. His lower half was moving of its own volition at this point. Seeking out relief for the pleasure that had been building since he pretty much started this whole thing.

"Zaynhahahahahahahapleasehahahahanotenoughpleasehahahahahahahahahahneedyouhahahahahahahayouneedittoohahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha"

"Liam---" Zayn said between teasing the man's nipples.

"PleasehahahahahahahahahapleaseZaynhaheheheeeeehehehehehehehehehehehehe"

Zayn stopped teasing his nipples and placed his chin on Liam's heaving chest (he was still tickling) as he thought about it. He heard Liam's whimpers through his breathy laughter and his libido won out. He stood up and pulled Liam's shorts down and licked his lips at the sight of his dick. Leaning forward, Zayn kissed and then experimentally licked the head. Zayn, unable to help himself, left teasing kisses and licks all over Liam's dick, enjoying watching him strain as he tried push his hips up, but couldn't due to the athletic tape holding his waist down. Feeling like he'd teased him long enough, Zayn took the tip into his mouth and slowly took him down inch by inch until Liam's cock was touching the back of his throat. Once he had taken him all the way in, Zayn proceeded to bob his head up and down, licking and sucking the whole time. He scratched his fingers against Liam's crotch and through his pubic hair, feeling Liam tensing under his fingers. Liam moaned Zayn's name over and over until he came with a groan and emptied his load down Zayn's throat.

Zayn grinned and tucked Liam back into his shorts. He unbuttoned his own trousers and released his hard on before lying down on top of Liam again and immediately resumed his tickling.

"HEEEEEEEEEZAAAAAAAYNHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

There was no more teasing. Zayn tickled along the dip in Liam's collarbones, his neck, armpits, ribs and sides as he rubbed his dick against Liam's hip. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEEEEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Zayn's continued until both he and Liam were frantic, but for different reasons. Zayn tickled and tickled until he froze and he came on Liam's shorts. He got a towel from his bag, cleaned himself and Liam, before sluggishly tucking himself back into his trousers. Again laying on top of Liam, he pulled his shirt off his head and kissed him thoroughly. They snogged lazily with Liam giggling throughout when Zayn would lightly tickle his side. 

"Zayn---I hehe I want you to hahaha Zayn please I want you to bemyboyfriend heehee"

"Really?" He replied still tickling.

"Yes hahaha you ha tickle monster hahaha"

"Okay. Yes" he said unable to hide the smile on his face. "You have to take me out on a date though."

"Of course" Liam giggled.

"I don't appreciate the laughter Liam. Dating me is serious business you know" Zayn said as he slipped his hand up Liam's jersey and tickled his armpit, making him laugh harder as he kissed his neck.

"I like the idea of us being together. You're all mine and now I can tie you up and tickle you anytime I want. And you can do the same to me."

Liam laughed uncontrollably until Zayn pulled his hand away and his giggles tapered off. He watched as his boyfriend--he liked the sound of that--stood, believing that he was finally going to be released. 

He looked on in fear and confusion when Zayn straddled his ankles once more.

"We still have some time left before the cleaner arrives. Let's make the most of it shall we?" Zayn finished as he grabbed his paintbrushes and slowly lowered them towards Liam's feet.

Liam started to squeal with laughter as the bristles touched his toes. He thought about the end result of this entire ordeal. How he'd gotten the man of his dreams, who wanted him too, they shared the same kink and would be exploring it together in the future.

'The hazing had been completely worth it' Liam thought before his mind was completely lost to extreme ticklish sensations and helpless laughter when he felt the brushes circling around in his arches.


End file.
